Emptiness
by Gredival
Summary: Domon and Allenby. What if Domon had chosen differently in episode 48. Don't judge a book by its cover, read and find out.
1. Emptiness

Author's Note: One shot Romance between Domon/Allenby. Most of my romances up to this point have been with a couple I've been familiar with and nefarious for writing about. This was done as a test of how well I can write with something I am not on my feet with.  
  
This is fanfic changes some events in episode 46 and 48 to create a different ending. I also use Non-Translated names for the Gundams. Basically God Gundam is Burning Gundam, Devil Gundam and Devil Gundam Cells replace Dark Gundam and Dark Gundam Cells. Scenes tend to skip around a bit the three dash lines means the scene cuts to the next, sometimes skipping a few scenes, sometimes whole eps.  
  
Please read the whole thing before flaming me ;-)  
  
Enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Mobile Fighter: G Gundam- Emptiness  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
The King of Hearts walked past the ruins of Wong's place. Crumbled and destroyed from the battle between the Nobel and Walter Gundam. And then he saw the kneeling Rising Gundam kneeling beside the rubble.  
  
"Rising Gundam." God Gundam's pilot said looking quietly at it. Domon shrugged off the site and kept walking through the streets of Neo Hong Kong.  
  
---  
  
The man's black hair swayed as he walked down the well-lighted halls. He pulled his red cloak tight about him. His brown eyes held an edge of fear as he walked through the hospital calling "Rain! Rain!"  
  
Seventeen-year-old Neo Sweden's fighter recognized that voice. Her turquoise eyes closed as she sat up. Bandages covered her chest underneath her opened shirt. She struggled to her feet weak and injured. Injured at the hands of the Rising Gundam and Rain, and saved from Rain and Rising Gundam. If that fight had not occurred her life would have ended. The Devil Gundam cells would have overrun her. She stumbled out into the hall, weak. Her lithe form frail from its injuries.  
  
"Domon."  
  
Neo Japan's fighter ran over and caught the young lady. Allenby Beardsley fell into Domon's grasp. She was sobbing and wetness lined her eyes. Domon was startled but supported the aqua green haired woman. He cared for her deeply and it pained him to see her so wounded. She was his friend and sparring partner. Was she anything more to him? Was he more to her?  
  
"So it was Rain who saved you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rain... where is she now?"  
  
"Rain said she'd never see you again." Allenby replied. The words struck Domon profoundly. He turned to leave walking down the halls of the hospital. Allenby watched hopelessly as Domon, her friend, her sparring partner left. And felt more than a little jealousy to Rain. Domon too didn't feel right leaving Allenby, but where did those feelings stem?  
  
---  
  
Domon was back in a few hours; Allenby laid in her bed. The words she spoke pained her, but she forced them out. "Aren't you going to go get Rain?"  
  
"You'd ask me that?" came Domon's cold reply.  
  
"She's the one you care for! I know!" Allenby responded. The words rang in her head like a decree against her heart.  
  
"So what? She doesn't need me," Domon retorted. He noted Allenby's hurt expression and softened his visage. "Rain doesn't need me." He said in a calmer tone. He looked out the window.  
  
Allenby slowly got up and walked to Domon, who tried to stop her, to put her back in bed. She leaned in and kissed the King of Hearts forcefully. Her feelings expressed through her lips.  
  
"Now go Domon. And never look back. Save her." Allenby whispered her hands on the back of Domon's head still. Domon kissed her and left the room. He couldn't deny the feeling of emptiness he felt when he was alone. But what caused it? He assured himself it must be his distance from Allenby. He did so out of fear.  
  
---  
  
"We are going to have to kill Rain." Dr. Kasshu said grimly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Domon screamed. His father was suggesting destroying Rain to destroy the Devil Gundam.  
  
"It is the only way." Dr. Kasshu said. The others in the bridge shook their heads in disbelief. Domon cried out in protest, making God Gundam's fist bang against the side of a wall.  
  
"Let's go." Domon said defeated.  
  
"You're just going to let them kill her Domon?!" George de Sand yelled in disbelief. The Jack of Diamonds never thought Domon would be so easily defeated, especially when it came to Rain.  
  
"There's nothing we can do George!" Domon wailed. The memories of Rain leaving him stung in his mind. He didn't need her he assured himself. They needed to save humanity, and that meant killing Rain. He kept telling himself that, to deny those doubts. He thought about all those who had died in vain trying to help destroy the Devil Gundam. Schwarz, Kyoji, Master, his own Mother all killed. Their deaths would be in vain unless the Devil Gundam was destroyed. He assured himself there was nothing he could do, and it was the right thing to let what was going to happen, happen. He thought about all who would die if Devil Gundam was not destroyed. The Shuffle Alliance, his father, Allenby. He found resolve in his decision.  
  
"Domon why are you giving up?" Argo asked stoically. He shared George's sentiment, this was very unlike Domon to give up a friend, someone he cared about, and someone he might love.  
  
"Bro why?"  
  
Chibodee was about to start when Domon cut him off. "Let's go before we are destroyed in the Crossfire." The God Gundam and its pilot turned to leave. The Shuffle Alliance stood baffled.  
  
---  
  
"Gundam fighters ready?!?!" Came the call from the bridge.  
  
The Gundams all took stance. Against the Devil Gundam bearing their weapons.  
  
"Go!"  
  
The Mobile Fighters swarmed the Devil Gundam with all they had. But, the massive Devil Gundam regenerated every wound inflicted. It continued on its path to slaughter and destruction. Infecting all that were damaged enough the scene was one of massacre and blood.  
  
"Bakunetsu God Finnngaaa!!!" Domon shouted as the hand of his God Gundam shot out and crushed the head of one of the infected Gundams. The fighters' numbers were diminishing as Devil Gundam's control increased, and the Devil Gundam itself remained unscathed.  
  
"It's too damn strong!" The Queen of Spades cursed as it was batted away by the Devil Gundam.  
  
"Too many of them." Bolt Gundam's pilot agreed as he fought off the swarms.  
  
"How are we supposed to win?" George asked as his roses bounced off Devil Gundam's armor. Sweat lined the Jack of Diamond's head. As he swerved out of the way from Devil Gundam's malicious attacks. But then a hand caught the Rose Gundam's pilot. "AGHHH!"  
  
"GEORGE?!" the Shuffle Alliance cried. The Devil Gundam's hand squeezed. The Rose Gundam was nothing more than a heap of scrap metal.  
  
They received George's last plea before he died, "Tell Maria-Louise I love her."  
  
Tears lined the Shuffle Alliance's eyes as they fought on. But their bodies felt the ache of prolonged battle, they didn't have enough adrenaline to ignore the pain and force themselves out of the way. Argo was the next to fall to the Devil Gundam's merciless hand.  
  
"This can't be happening!" The Club Ace wailed. Everyone close to Sai Sici was dying, tears began pouring through his eyes, he couldn't see. Neo China's fighter didn't see his impending doom. That sob was his last breath.  
  
"Why won't it just die?!" Chibodee cursed as he maneuvered his badly damaged Maxter out of the way of another attack.  
  
Domon was breathing hard. It took all his discipline to remain in control of his Mobile Fighter. Three of the Shuffle Alliance dead. Chances were than both him and Chibodee would fall this day. He was right. He heard Chibodee's wail before he spun around to see the Maxter explode.  
  
Domon cursed as he headed for Devil Gundam. He would try his best to save Rain. The last person he cared about. Then he saw Nobel in trouble. His thoughts flew from his mind as he raced over and sliced the tentacles trapping the Nobel.  
  
"Allenby are you alright?"  
  
"T-thank you Domon." Allenby said weakly. Her breath came labored. Domon didn't know what to do. The Gundam Fighters were all doing very badly across the board. He had no chance of saving Rain anymore. He had one chance.  
  
"Allenby." Domon said softly. Allenby understood as she stood up.  
  
"Our two hands are burning with a fiery red!" They shouted.  
  
"It is calling me to.." Domon started.  
  
"...grab hold of happiness!" Allenby finished  
  
"Bakunetsu GOD FINGER!!"  
  
"Seki!" Domon screamed.  
  
"Ha!" Allenby added.  
  
"Love love tenkyou ken!!!" They proclaimed as they unleashed the blast and it hit Devil Gundam. Everyone's hopes lit up as they saw Devil Gundam reel. Then those hopes disappeared as the massive Gundam's hand shot out and grabbed the God and Nobel Gundams.  
  
'This love wasn't strong enough?' Domon thought to himself as the pain shot through his nerves as Devil Gundam squeezed. Just then he realized, he has made the wrong choice. Twice. If only he had known what he now knew after seeing after he saw the Love love tenkyou ken fail with Allenby. If only. He now knew why he felt empty, that was Domon Kasshu's last thought as he perished.  
  
---  
  
The Gundam Fighters failed that day, Devil Gundam triumphantly destroyed or infected them all. The choice of one brash fighter had doomed humanity.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
-Ulube: Wahahahahaha! *Tacks a banner on this fic* Emptiness by Gredival is a "Receiver of the Major Ulube's Award" for allowing Devil Gundam to take over humanity!! Wahahaha!  
  
-Gredival: . Get away from me you deranged bastard!  
  
-Ulube: Wahahaha!  
  
-Comic Book Guy: Best Non-canon G Gundam pairing fic EVER  
  
-Ulube: *gives his whole speech on the DG cells being the next evolution*  
  
Comic Book Guy: *sighs* You dialogue is trite, your concepts cliche, and your true form shoddily done...worst villain EVER *suddenly crushed by Grand Master Gundam*  
  
-Gredival: . Ooookay. Anyway not every story ends happily. This didn't. *shrug* Be sure to review, on other things besides the pairing. 


	2. The Return of Emptiness

I don't hate Allenby. I don't hate Domon/Allenby. However this was not an AU fic. Therefore it complies to the rules of the plot. Without a strong love and weakened Devil Gundam, the Devil Gundam would have won. So if Domon chose Allenby instead of saving Rain, Devil Gundam would have won.  
  
I think it's pretty sad to give me death threats for conforming to the rules of the anime. Fanfics come from anime, and I decided to respect the Anime Makers' wishes. Why do they matter? Because you wouldn't have G Gundam or even the notion of Domon/Allenby without them. I don't hate the couple, but I always write my fics with the theme of the anime at heart. I believe in G Gundam one of those was Domon saving Rain.  
  
I mean if you wrote a fic that did a 180 turn, that's your right, but the makers didn't intend for their characters that way and could very well sue you for use of their characters. I'm sure that's not gonna happen to any D/A fic out there, but there is never total freedom when it comes to fanfics, fan fanction imply you work off of a based thing. That has already limited a multitude of possibilities. Not to mention in itself all fanfics are illegal by copyright law :-p  
  
Well by the new rules I should remove this section cause well it's against the rules, but then I lose so many wonderful and meaningful reviews. So as a plea to the staff, I am saying that I would delete this after word section if it were possible to save my reviews.  
  
So now I'm stuck as to what to put here to make it so that I get busted... So now let's take a look at another version of my story if something even stupider than Domon/Allenby happened! Now let's see who was the most idiotic reviewer... Now let's pick a pairing that he likes. Duo/Allenby. Now let's forget for a minute this can't happen and watch!  
  
------  
  
The Return of Emptiness!  
  
By Gredival  
  
-------  
  
Domon cursed himself as he thrusted for Devil Gundam. He needed to try his best to save Rain. The last person he cared about. Then he caught a glimpse of the Nobel in trouble. His thoughts about Rain flew from his mind as he raced over, and sliced the tentacles trapping the Nobel with his saber.  
  
"Allenby are you alright?"  
  
"T-thank you Domon." Allenby said weakly. Her breath came labored. Domon didn't know what to do. The Gundam Fighters were all doing very badly across the board, more and more became infected or were destroyed. He had no chance of saving Rain anymore, but he had one chance to save the game.  
  
"Allenby." Domon said softly. Allenby understood as she stood up.  
  
"Our two hands are burning with a fiery red!  
  
"It is calling me to.." Domon started.  
  
"..grab hold of happiness!" Allenby finished  
  
"Bakunetsu GOD FINGER!"  
  
"Seki!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"ALLENBY I LOVE YOU!" the longhaired pretty boy called.  
  
"What the $@&!" Domon spouted as he saw the Deathscythe Hell approach. It looked ridiculous to the Neo Japan Fighter really; Domon thought for a minute Allenby was having a secret affair with Batman.  
  
"Duo?!" Allenby asked in surprise. "But I thought we couldn't be!"  
  
"Screw physics! I flunked it anyway!" Duo replied. "Come with meeeee!"  
  
Allenby looked wistfully at the God Gundam, and boosted away.  
  
"WHAT?! You're going to leave for a psycho who thinks he's a god and let the world rot?!"  
  
"Sorry!" the Nobel's pilot said sheepishly.  
  
---  
  
And this time, it was the choice of two brash fighters and a Wing boy that doomed humanity.  
  
--- 


End file.
